Un amour éphémère
by Nalys
Summary: UA. L'un souhaiterait vivre, l'autre désire mourir. L'un se meurt doucement, l'autre est en vie tout simplement. Ils n'ont rien en commun si ce n'est la tragédie qu'est leur vie. Mais c'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils s'aiment tant...


Je suis de retour ! °(^O^)°

Je sais ça fait presque un an que j'ai disparu mais ça y est je reviens enfin sur le site. Je suis sincèrement désolée d'être partie sans prévenir mais comme je l'avais mis sur mon profil ce sont des raisons personnelles qui m'ont poussé à prendre cette "pause".

Des membres très proches autour de moi tombent les uns après les autres gravement malade et je vis ça très mal. Maintenant je commence à accepter cette idée et du coup j'ai commencé à écrire à nouveau. Je ne garantis pas que je publierais à nouveau régulièrement mais je vais essayer.

Concernant ce one-shot il était initialement prévu pour la saint-valentin l'année dernière mais la seule personne qui l'a lu s'est tellement moquée de moi que je n'ai jamais osé le poster (bizarre, sachant que la seconde à l'avoir lu a adoré et qu'elle me force à le poster maintenant U_U).

Mais bon je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture n_n

* * *

**Allen est atteint d'une maladie au cœur.**

* * *

Ses journées sont passées dans un lit d'hôpital.

Sa seule échappatoire est sa fenêtre qui lui montre les saisons qui passent.

Il peut voir les oiseaux voleter durant le printemps, chantonnant de leurs douces voix de merveilleuses mélodies qu'aucun humain ne pourra jamais reproduire. Il est le premier à les voir partir lorsque les feuilles devenues dorées tombent des arbres. Il aime voir les premiers flocons descendre des nuages gris pour recouvrir la terre de son grand manteau opalin. Il observe cette étendue fondre pour permettre aux arbres morts de renaître une seconde fois, laissant apparaître de petits bourgeons qui deviendront un jour d'éclatantes fleurs aux parfums de mille fragrances.

Mais Allen ne peut pas sentir ces merveilleuses fleurs, il ne peut pas tenir la neige entre ses doigts pâles quand elle tombe du ciel. Il ne peut pas courir sur les chemins pour faire voler les feuilles qui sont tombées sur le sol comme le font les enfants durant l'automne.

Non, il ne peut pas car il est couché sur un lit avec d'horribles machines pour l'enchaîner. Alors il rêve qu'il vole avec les oiseaux, qu'il fuit vers de lointaines contrées découvrir les mystères de ce monde.

* * *

**Allen est seul.**

* * *

Son père qui venait autrefois lui rendre visite pour l'aider à retrouver le sourire n'est plus apparu depuis longtemps car lui aussi est tombé malade et s'en est allé. Quant à sa mère qui l'aimait déjà tellement avant même qu'il ne soit là, elle ne viendra jamais car elle est morte pour lui donner la vie.

* * *

**Son unique compagnon est un carnet**.

* * *

Un carnet où il écrit ses rêves d'enfant, ce qu'il voudrait voir, ce qu'il voudrait faire.

Il dessine sur ce carnet. De multiples pages sont couvertes de paysages chatoyants et d'univers utopiques qu'il a créé. Des lieux remplis d'animaux des temps anciens et de montagnes qui atteignent les étoiles et même les autres galaxies.

Son carnet est son rêve. Il est posé sur sa table de chevet, juste à côté de son visage afin qu'il puisse s'assurer que lui aussi n'est pas parti comme les oiseaux pour fuir l'hiver.

Ce carnet écorné par tant d'années de vie est toujours avec lui, grossissant toujours comme un être vorace dont la faim ne cesse jamais d'augmenter. Les rêves d'Allen sont plus nombreux, ses espoirs de liberté vont toujours plus loin parce qu'ils sont sans aucune limite.

Son esprit n'en a aucune. C'est la seule chose qui n'est pas brisée chez lui. Il fonctionne jour et nuit pour construire ce monde que sa main dessine. Il travaille pour pouvoir un jour dire que ce cosmos sortit tout droit de son imagination est à présent devenu réel.

* * *

**Sa maison est une pièce blanche.**

* * *

Elle sent le désinfectant. C'est un carré petit et étouffant. La porte est comme une muraille infranchissable avec d'immenses verrous. Seule la fenêtre amène un peu de lumière dans cette geôle gorgée d'ombres mourantes.

Sur l'un des murs sont affichés les horaires de visite. Juste en face du lit d'Allen.

Ils sont un coup de poignard pour lui rappeler qu'il est seul dans cette prison appelée maladie.

* * *

**Allen a du mal à respirer.**

* * *

Son corps est faible et a cessé depuis longtemps de pouvoir le porter sur ses jambes. Son lit bouge pour lui. Il monte et descend à l'aide d'une télécommande. C'est sa vie qui est contrôlée ainsi, tel un pantin relié à de multiples fils mais dont les plus importants ont été coupés.

* * *

**Allen a peur.**

* * *

Son cœur est rempli de bons sentiments mais un jour il cessera de battre.

Oui, un jour il s'arrêtera parce qu'il est malade et qu'il n'a pas été assez fort pour se rebeller contre cet immonde poison qui le ronge peu à peu.

L'extérieur est beau. Certains arbres ont l'air si grands et pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'arrivent ne serait-ce qu'à effleurer le ciel.

Que peut-il représenter dans cet univers, lui qui est si insignifiant ?

* * *

**Allen est triste.**

* * *

Il voudrait pouvoir sentir la terre humide et granuleuse sous ses pieds pendant qu'il marche. Il aurait voulu avoir assez de force pour pouvoir jouer et sortir comme les autres enfants. Il voudrait être en bonne santé, avoir un bon cœur.

* * *

**Kanda est muet.**

* * *

Il découvre tous les jours un nouveau son qu'il ne pouvait discerner la veille et reste durant des heures, assis sur une chaise inconfortable à écouter les grésillements qui couvrent les voix d'autres personnes sortant de sa vieille chaîne stéréo.

Il aime entendre les grillons lorsqu'il longe la rivière qui le mène chez lui durant les soirs d'été et les cigales lorsqu'il vagabonde dans les forêts.

* * *

**Kanda aime la musique.**

* * *

Il admire cet univers d'imagination et de poésie. Il connaît toutes les grandes figures qui la composent des temps anciens à aujourd'hui. Il en écoute de tous les styles: du classique au reggae, du rock au cha-cha-cha. Il en écoute sans cesse avec ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles pour se couper du reste du monde.

* * *

**Kanda est seul.**

* * *

Sa voix lui a été prise en même temps que ses parents lui ont été arrachés par la route de bitume. Elle s'est écoulée hors de lui comme le sang qui coulait du visage en larmes de sa mère qui tentait de le rassurer en lui murmurant des mots d'amour et en lui disant qu'elle serait toujours là.

Pourtant elle lui avait menti, elle avait fini par le laisser seul.

L'infirmière en blouse blanche avec son visage impassible avait fini par le lui avouer avant de partir s'occuper de ses autres patients pour plus tard, finir par prendre sa pause pour se boire une tasse de café et fumer une cigarette en écoutant des blagues stupides, le laissant avec sa blessure béante.

Cependant aucun médicament ne pouvait le soigner. Sa blessure n'était pas physique.

La douleur qu'elle provoquait était bien plus éprouvante, bien plus lancinante. Ni morphine ni analgésiques ne la calmait. Elle était bien trop sournoise, trop fourbe pour se laisser duper par de telles drogues.

Personne ne sait comment la soigner pourtant le monde entier connaît son nom : Tristesse.

Kanda sait à présent que lui aussi a été pris entre les filets de cette horrible chimère.

Il en a été convaincu lorsqu'il a vu les cendres de ses si précieux parents être dispersées par le vent chaud d'été.

* * *

**Kanda n'a pas de maison.**

* * *

Elle a disparu avec ses parents. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte de cette maison qui a abrité tant de moments heureux et qu'il a autrefois considérée comme la sienne, il se sent comme un étranger.

Il préfère sortir seul et écouter le son du zéphyr qui lui, peut comprendre sa solitude et ne lui demande rien.

* * *

**Kanda a peur.**

* * *

Il est terrifié lorsqu'il traverse une route. Il a peur qu'une voiture ne s'arrête pas à son passage et lui réserve le même sort que ses parents.

Il déteste écouter ces gens qui, eux, ont encore leurs voix se plaindre de leur vie, de leurs parents, ou de leurs enfants. Il méprise cette naïveté et cette innocence qu'il peut contempler en eux et que lui n'a plus.

* * *

**Kanda est triste.**

* * *

Il a perdu ce qui lui était cher et ne plus exprimer le regret de l'avoir perdu. Quand son corps a versé ses dernières larmes aucune plainte n'a pu franchir ses lèvres figées, desséchées.

* * *

**~ ϾϿ ~**

* * *

Kanda et Allen se sont rencontrés un jour de printemps.

L'un venait pour guérir, l'autre attendait pour mourir.

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés au détour d'un couloir. L'un était dans sa chambre, l'autre se noyait dans cette morbide usine blanche gigantesque.

Les prunelles du vivant qui désirait mourir étaient un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires, un combat titanesque qui se déroulait dans deux orbes minuscules.

Le regard du malade qui voulait vivre était rempli de lumière, d'espoir et de bienveillance.

Ce jour là, les deux ont compris qu'ils n'étaient qu'un.

* * *

**Kanda voit pour deux.**

* * *

Kanda ne peut pas parler. Ses yeux parlent pour lui. Allen a toujours su y lire des centaines de vers avec tant de facilité qu'aucune parole ne pourrait être plus claire.

Allen ne peut pas marcher et sortir à l'extérieur pour voir le monde tel qu'il est. Alors Kanda lui raconte par ses yeux et par la mélodie des cordes de sa guitare comment est le monde qu'il peut observer.

* * *

**~ ϾϿ ~**

* * *

Ils ont tous deux ont une relation désapprouvée par la société mais il n'en ont que faire. Leurs vies sont depuis longtemps ruinées par les malheurs qui les ont frappé si jeunes. Seul ces moments passés ensemble les font se sentir vivants et leur redonnent un maigre espoir.

* * *

**Kanda vient tous les jours.**

* * *

Il franchit la porte qui sépare les deux mondes pour ramener la vie dans cette pièce triste qui est la cage de celui qu'il aime avec une résolution sans faille.

Il touche chaque jour ce visage si fragile sous ses mains mâtes. Il aime plus que tout sentir la main d'Allen se poser sur la sienne et voir son visage calme, serein.

Ce moment dure parfois plusieurs heures où ils restent chacun silencieux mais ils finissent toujours par entrelacer leurs doigts et poser leurs lèvres hésitantes l'une sur l'autre pendant un instant fugace.

Les cheveux d'Allen sont si doux sous ses doigts. Ils sont fins et brillants. Ils sont resplendissants d'énergie et de santé alors Kanda pense que son tendre va lui aussi guérir et se lever.

Ils pourront alors rentrer ensemble dans ce qu'ils pourront enfin tout deux appeler leur maison.

Mais quand Kanda revient le jour suivant Allen n'est pas là.

Son carnet, sa vie, ses rêves sont restés sur la table de chevet. Les détestables machines qui ne donnent qu'un aperçu d'une vie artificielle ne font aucun bruit et aucun graphique n'anime leur écrans digitales.

Le cœur d'Allen a cessé de battre pendant la nuit. Il a fait un horrible cauchemar.

Un cauchemar où celui qu'il aime ne revenait plus le voir.

Son corps fragile n'a pas supporté l'émotion trop forte et interdite à ressentir et s'est arrêté.

* * *

**Allen souffre.**

* * *

Son corps entier est un champ d'épines. Respirer est si dur et l'air si lourd l'étouffe.

Il voudrait voir son bien aimé. Mais il est seul dans une infinité de noir, sans aucun rayon de lumière, sans aucune fenêtre. Il n'a aucune échappatoire. Il est prisonnier de son cauchemar.

* * *

**Allen appelle Kanda.**

* * *

Il crie, il hurle son nom dans ces ténèbres infinies. Il pleure le nom de l'être chéri pour qu'il le ramène à la maison. Il veut pouvoir serrer cette main si forte encore une fois. Il veut pouvoir sentir ce corps si chaud proche de sa poitrine alors il crie, il crie jusqu'à en perdre la voix comme Kanda.

* * *

**Kanda appelle silencieusement Allen.**

* * *

Il serre doucement la main si pâle de ce dernier, couché dans son lit. C'est la seule qu'il peut faire. La fenêtre est juste derrière lui. Il en émane une douce lumière. Le printemps est réapparu une nouvelle fois. C'est le premier qu'ils peuvent voir ensemble depuis leur rencontre alors Allen doit ouvrir ses yeux. Il les ouvrira parce qu'il le lui a promis.

* * *

**Allen a fini par ouvrir ses yeux.**

* * *

Son corps est plus lourd qu'avant et ses bras qui pouvaient autrefois se tendre pour toucher Kanda n'en ont plus la force. Ils sont immobiles, le long de son corps.

Seul ses yeux et sa bouche fonctionnent.

Mais sa bouche est suffisamment forte pour murmurer le nom.

Ses yeux sont suffisamment ouverts pour continuer à admirer cette beauté penchée vers lui qui posent doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son cerveau fonctionne encore assez pour lui rappeler à quel point la douceur et les sentiments contenus dans ce baiser sont uniques.

Son corps est encore assez humain pour pleurer.

* * *

**Kanda voit.**

* * *

Il voit son autre moitié pleurer dans ses bras qui l'enserrent. Il sait que la maladie a déjà prit entre ses filets son âme sœur. Il sait qu'il peut la perdre à tout moment. Alors il la serre entre ses bras si forts. Pour lui servir de bouclier contre la mort, pour le forcer à rester avec lui.

Il pleure avec Allen. Ils pleurent de joie.

Parce qu'ils ont vaincu une fois. Parce qu'ils ont gagné un répit.

Parce que tous deux veulent vivre à présent... ensemble.

Et c'est parce qu'ils s'aiment que Allen lui demande de parler avec les mots.

C'est parce qu'ils s'aiment qu'ils peuvent encore guérir.

C'est pourquoi au travers de leurs larmes leurs visages sont souriants.

Et c'est pour prouver qu'ils s'aiment que Kanda murmure :

« Je t'aime Allen »

* * *

**End**


End file.
